Ebenezer Laughton (Earth-616)
; formerly the , Cowled Commander's , superhuman strike force, | Relatives = Mother (unnamed), father (unnamed), Ralph (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City area, formerly Cuba | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 0" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, former circus performer | Education = | Origin = Naturally gifted human | PlaceOfBirth = Rhinebeck, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense #51 | HistoryText = Raised by an alcoholic mother who beat him viciously, Ebenezer would be rewarded afterwards when his mother's guilt drove her to give him presents. Learning that rewards followed punishment, Ebenezer began deliberately misbehaving to receive beatings. Ebenezer Laughton was a naturally flexible, lithe, double-jointed youth who saw a “rubber man" perform at a traveling carnival and became obsessed with emulating him. Training himself almost incessantly, Laughton learned to twist and bend his body into numerous unusual positions and perform various acrobatic stunts. Growing into a socially stunted young man, the abnormally flexible and agile Ebenezer worked as sideshow "rubberman" Umberto the Uncanny. A brief audition of his abilities gained him a job at a live variety show. During one of his performances, Iron Man entered the theater in pursuit of a criminal whom he observed robbing the ticket vendor outside. Seeking publicity, Laughton stopped the thief with a simple acrobatic move. As Iron Man carried the criminal away, Laughton realized the criminal potential of his abilities. Laughton stole a flock of trained birds from a fellow performer to assist him in his new costumed criminal guise as the Scarecrow. After defeats at the hands of Iron Man he became exiled in Cuba after his attempt to sell some of Tony Stark's defense plans and Stark Industries' secrets to the Cuban military. He was later defeated by Spider-Man and later again, Scarecrow took part in an unsuccessful mass super-villain attack on the wedding of Reed and Sue Richards. Next, he joined the Maggia under Count Nefaria, battling the X-Men alongside Eel, Plantman, Porcupine and Unicorn. The Cowled Commander later had Scarecrow and his partners spread chaos to emphasize the need for a stronger police force, but they were defeated by Captain America and Falcon, sparking Scarecrow's obsessive hatred of the Captain. Placed in solitary confinement for nearly a year after another unsuccessful clash with Captain America, the already unstable Scarecrow snapped. Upon escaping, he went on a killing spree until Captain America captured him. Imprisoned in the Vault, where Hawkeye and Iron Man recaptured him during a mass breakout, Scarecrow eventually escaped and committed further serial slayings, seeking to "free the fear" within his victims, but he was defeated by Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch). Left for dead, Scarecrow was rescued by the shadowy organization the Firm, who instilled in him the ability to feed off fear, after which he again battled Captain America. Dying in another battle with Ghost Rider, Scarecrow was resurrected by the demon Blackheart, who sent Ebenezer's disembodied spirit to possess the dead body of Barbara Ketch, sister of Ghost Rider's human host. Following a harrowing battle, Scarecrow's soul was once again cast into Hell. Somehow returning to physical life, Scarecrow battled the Falcon before being sent to the Raft super-prison, where he escaped during a recent massive breakout. Scarecrow is among the army of villains recruited by Zemo and his Thunderbolts to serve as "hero-hunters" during the events of the Civil War. Scarecrow showed up when Peter Parker unmasked himself, as one of a band of costumed villains (including Electro, the Molten Man, and Will o' the Wisp), hired by the Chameleon to attack Peter Parker in a lopsided revenge effort. Scarecrow was defeated and incarcerated. He later teamed again with Molten Man in a rampage which was halted by Captain America and the Punisher. The two criminals were sent as part of the "Thunderbolt Army" to flush heroes out of hiding. Cap was forced to prevent Punisher from killing Scarecrow once he'd been apprehended. Ebenezer has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who registered as part of the Initiative. At the time he also was part of Hood's criminal army but was incarcerated along the other villains after the Siege at Asgard. | Powers = As a result of undergoing augmentation procedures as an operative of the Firm, Scarecrow possesses various superhuman attributes. Mutated Pheromone: Scarecrow is able to secrete an odorless pheromone into the air that can affect the adrenal gland of most beings within a distance of 20 feet. The pheromone triggers intense panic attacks and causes his victims to experience intense and irrational fear. Scarecrow is also able to cause the same reaction in a number of higher animals, including crows. The pheromone he secretes affects his adrenal gland as well, though in a different way. The pheromone augments a number of his own physical attributes to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the affects of the pheromone on his own body, Scarecrow's natural physical strength is augmented to superhuman levels. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift about 5 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Scarecrow is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical capabilities and limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Scarecrow's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human. As a result, his muscles produce significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he is able to exert himself for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream starts to impair his capabilities. *'Superhuman Agility:' Scarecrow's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical capabilities and limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Scarecrow's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Scarecrow possesses an accelerated healing process enabling him to recover from physical injury much faster and more extensively than a normal human. His healing powers have enabled him to fully heal injuries as severe as gunshot wounds and impalement within a matter of minutes. More severe injuries, such as broken bones, have fully mended within a matter of hours. Scarecrow's healing powers aren't sufficient, however, to regrow severed limbs or regenerate missing organs. How he came by this power isn't known, though it is theorized to be another effect of the mutated pheromone he can secrete. It also isn't known if he has an increased resistance to disease and toxins, nor is it known if it grants him an extended lifespan. Possession and Resurrection: During his time as a disembodied spirit, Scarecrow could resurrect the dead and possess the bodies of others. | Abilities = Scarecrow possesses the agility of a professional contortionist. He has trained himself to be able to escape from conventional locks and chains. He is also an expert bird trainer, often using crows to help him in committing his crimes. Although he's had no formal training, Scarecrow is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He uses his augmented agility, speed, balance and strength in a unique type of freestyle fighting similar to that used by Spider-Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Trained Crows:' The Scarecrow is assisted in his crimes by a flock of crows whom he has trained to perform a variety of actions, according to signals he gives them through his hand gestures and tone of voice. **'Attack Targets' - At the Scarecrow's command, the crows will attack and even kill designated living targets. **'Defense' - The crows have been trained to automatically attack anyone who rushes at the Scarecrow or points a gun at him. **'Carry Objects' - The Crows are are trained to find and carry off jewels, valuables or anything else at which the Scarecrow points. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Pitchfork:' Scarecrow usually carries a pitchfork with which he attempts to disembowel his opponents. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pheromones Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hood's Gang members Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:X-Men Villains Category:Falcon Villains Category:Possession Category:Immortals Category:Formerly Deceased